death_paradefandomcom-20200222-history
Takashi
Appearance Takashi is a male of average height. He has short sideburns and a goatee. He has black hair and wears very casual clothes. He has a wedding band on his left hand and wears a simple string necklace affixed with a golden square. Machiko has a matching necklace and ring. Personality A man who loved his wife, Machiko. At first he is shown to be very confident. He is protective and supportive of Machiko. Later he is shown to be suspicious of his wife wanting to win during The Game. As well as remembering his suspicions of his wife cheating on him when regaining his memories. Takashi overheard two women gossiping at his and Machiko's wedding about a girl having an affair, and assuming that they were talking about Machiko. Nona describes him as. "A man who cannot trust anyone." History Takashi was a doctor who was very much in love with his newly-wed wife Machiko. At their wedding, he overhears two of Machiko's friends talking about a girl named "Machi", saying how she married a doctor for his money but was in love with another man. Takashi immediately jumps to the conclusion that the two girls were talking about Machiko. Machiko later said that her friends were talking about another girl, Yuuki Machida, whose nickname was "Machi". "Machi" is shown to be real as her wedding seat is shown in the credits of Episode 1. Takashi decides that he will still go through with the wedding. He never confronts Machiko about his suspicion. His continued dwelling on Machiko's possible cheating ends in disaster. While on the way to their honeymoon. Machiko's phone rings, Takashi assumes that it must be Machiko's other lover. Machiko refuses to answer the phone. Takashi angrily grabs for the phone but crashes their vehicle off a cliff causing them both to die. Plot For more information read Episode 1, and Episode 2. Takashi along with his new bride, Machiko, find themselves at Quindecim. Together they must play a game with "their lives on the line". Takashi and Machiko cause each other pain with their first darts. Decim tells him they can miss to avoid pain. However, he will lose if the game were to end with the current score. Takashi tells Machiko about Decim's "tip". Together they begin missing with their darts. However, Takashi remembers that he is "staking his life" on the game. He throws a dart, hitting the dartboard causing Machiko pain as well as taking the lead. Machiko throws her next dart hitting the dartboard and causing Takashi pain and regains the lead. Takashi begins to think Machiko wants to cause him pain and win. Machiko reveals she is carrying Takashi's child. Takashi regains memories and explains that he believes Machiko was cheating on him. Machiko explains why he is wrong and throws her last dart. Machiko's dart hits the bulls-eye, netting her the win and "breaking Takashi's heart". After the game, Takashi remembers the reasons he began to suspect Machiko of cheating on him. He also remembers killing them both and his unborn child in a car crash. Takashi turns on Machiko and accuses her of having someone else's child. Machiko tries to convince Takashi that she wasn't unfaithful, but after seeing how lost Takashi is, Machiko walks away and cries. She then claims that she was cheating on him and was only after his money, confirming all his fears. Takashi then tries to stab her with his darts, but Decim reveals a power to control/manifest wire and restrains him. Decim states the game is over and a ruling has been decided before rendering Takashi unconscious. Decim escorts the couple back to their elevators and bids them farewell. Later Decim confirms that Takashi's soul was sent for Reincarnation and Machiko's to the Void. (Episode 1 and 2). Theories # As evidenced by the masks above their elevators. Upon arrival Takashi would be sent to the Void and Machiko Reincarnated. However, the decision is reversed by examining the masks at the end of the episode. Decim confirms that Takashi was Reincarnated and Machiko went to the Void. # The Child is probably Takashi's. In Machiko's flashbacks she is pregnant before the wedding. In the cheating scene she is shown with the wedding band that Takashi placed on her finger. Category:Characters Category:Males